narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ObscureFlame
|} Png Hola Nus ''cómo estás, vi que borraste las imágenes que puse porque son ''jpg ''y quería saber cómo hago para convertir imágenes en Png y si tú me puedes ayudar ya que para subir más imágenes a la wikia necesito la png. Aldea pudo entrar a una aldea??????? vartan hyugaVartan Hyuga (discusión) 22:33 3 mar 2016 (UTC) Misión Hola, NUS, debo decir que termine en Kakashi Hatake/Historia, sin embargo no pude editar a Shikamaru Nara/Historia, no sé por qué es esto pero cuando agrego una palabra me saca del navegador, por lo que quiero que me digas qué es lo que debo hacer. Suerte -- |[[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|''Chūnin no Kumo]] }} 21:15 4 mar 2016 (UTC) ¿Está en el chat? Hola ObscureFlame soy un usuario llamado Problematiko. Y solo quiero saber si usted a demas de editar, también esta en el chat? Nose si sera una ofensa o algo asi. Misión Hola, NUS, quería decirte que como no pude editar el artículo de Shikamaru agregue los acontecimientos de The Last en Konohamaru Sarutobi y Tsunade. Espero que pueda recompensar al otro, suerte. -- |[[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|Chūnin no Kumo]] }} 20:54 9 mar 2016 (UTC) :Hola, Sensei. ¿Podés venir al chat? -- |[[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|Jinchūriki no Kumo]] }} 20:53 12 mar 2016 (UTC) Guerra Perdona que te corrija, pero en la página del equipo Choza pone que fue en algun momento de la Guerra, y por las edades de Gai, Ebisu y Genma tiene sentido.--Ryo Terumi (discusión) 08:58 15 mar 2016 (UTC) OBSCUREFLAME ENTRA Hola Obscure, vi que estas armando el "segmento" (no se cómo decirle) de Boruto y vi que pusiste que Boruto despertó su Jogan a la edad de 8 años, lo cual creo (no estoy seguro, solo creo) que esta mal, ya que la otra semana empieza la emisión de Naruto Gaiden, y Sarada en esa saga es dónde despierta su Sharingan, y Shino si mal no me acuerdo al principio o al final menciona que falta una semana para que se gradúen en la academia, por lo cual se puede decir que Sarada tiene 11 años y el resto de su generación (a excepción de Iwabee xD) y la saga de Nue, no parece estar muy alejada de Naruto Gaiden, además de que por más que Boruto y toda su generación sean genios, tienen demasiado poder para tener 11 años, y más aun siendo que Boruto no entrena y no creo que sea muy diferente con el resto de los personajes, y si, Itachi era un genio que se gradúo con 7 años de la academia, se convirtió en ANBU con 12 años (por las dudas 12, si 12, esto se menciona en Itachi Shinden, por cualquier duda) pero creció en tiempos de guerra y parece ser que cada personaje de Naruto que crece en tiempos de guerra se hace mucho más fuerte, y si, también puede ser que Kakashi se graduara con 5 años de la academia, se convirtió en Chunnin a los 6 años y en Jounin a los 13 años, pero ese tipo es un Genio que nace una vez por milenio, además de que tiene una cantidad demasiado grande de Chakra, además que tenía 13 años cuando termino la guerra, así que al igual que Itachi creció en tiempos de guerra, por lo cual pasa lo mismo que con Itachi, se hace mucho más fuerte por ese motivo. En otras palabras, no crecieron en tiempos de guerra, solo Boruto es considerado un genio cómo tal (igual no parece ser mucho más fuerte que sus compañeros, en el único momento que pareció más fuerte fue cuando peleo contra Iwabee porque de ahí nada) y la saga de Nue (cómo ya dije antes) cronológicamente no parece estar muy alejado de Naruto Gaiden, diría que Boruto despertó el Jogan con 11 años. Bueno, era solo eso, saludos :) PD: Disculpa que escribiera tanto, no me di cuenta, espero hayas entendido, gracias por tu atención, saludos (de nuevo xD) que pases bien :) PD2: Disculpa que pusiera ese titulo, quería llamar tu atención para que entraras xD Floon120 (discusión) 03:06 27 jul 2017 (UTC)F.loon120Floon120 (discusión) 03:06 27 jul 2017 (UTC) Rinnegan ¿porque borras algo que es relevante y que tiene pruebas en el mismo boruto?... no tiene sentido, cuando me invitaron a esta wiki dijeron que eran IMPARCIALES y que la INFORMACION se ACTUALIZABA de acuerdo a los datos actuales... pero coloco un dato actual que genero Boruto y lo borrras aunque sea relevante... ¿acaso buscan promover la ignorancia y la des informacion? Chat Hola Nus, quisiera hablar contigo algo en el chat así que cuando estés disponible conéctate. Saludooss --Dariel Senju (discusión) 14:26 14 ago 2017 (UTC) Re: Mensaje de administración Buenas Nus, estoy bien gracias ¿tú qué tal? Tengo la intención de seguir colaborando en la comunidad de ahora en adelante, pero no de la misma forma que hasta ahora. Debido a mi situación con los estudios ya no podré invertir el mismo nivel de dedicación ni esfuerzo a la misma, por lo que creo que es mejor dejar mi cargo como administrador para que podáis otorgárselo a alguien capaz y que pueda comprometerse con realzar Naruto Wiki y llevar adelante los proyectos que estáis iniciando. Más que nada, este mensaje es para decir que seguiré rondando la comunidad y dando mis opiniones e ideas a pesar de no ser parte de la administración. Muchas gracias por contactar conmigo para ponerme al corriente de lo que se avecina en NW. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario_discusión:Sasuke_UcHiA|'Discusión']] 23:45 15 ago 2017 (UTC) Chat Hola Nus ¿podrías entrar al chat un momento? Necesito discutir al respecto de un artículo.--Dariel Senju (discusión) 14:57 19 ago 2017 (UTC) Kanjis Hola Nus, ¿puedes entrar al chat? necesito conseguir unos kanjis y no tengo manera de hacerlo por el momento.--Dariel Senju (discusión) 16:31 21 ago 2017 (UTC) CHAT Hola, Nus. Por favor, ven un momento al chat. Hay un vándalo que no deja de molestarnos. Lleva así un buen rato, y no hay ningún administrador ni moderador que lo pueda echar. Será sólo un segundo. Alvaro455 (discusión) 18:14 2 sep 2017 (UTC) ANCIANO DE KARA Se que has borrado la pagina que estaba creando, aun no se sabe su nombre, lo se, pero se puede crear esa página y cuando se sepa simplemente modificar el nombre y no tirar a la basura el trabajo de alguien que esta contibuyendo con la wiki, graciaaas Ryo Terumi (discusión) 16:18 10 sep 2017 (UTC) Request I am looking for images that no one has. You know the image of Ino Choji and Chocho from episode 23 of Boruto Next Generations that you uploaded? There are a few more images of Ino from that episode and I was wondering if you could upload them for me?Blondie77 (discusión) 20:41 13 sep 2017 (UTC) Reply The first image was one of the ones I was looking for but the two of her from behind are not. There are a couple images of Ino and Choji talking without Chocho in the picture. Those are the ones I am looking for.Blondie77 (discusión) 21:38 13 sep 2017 (UTC) Reply and Request The top image of the first three you showed me and the top image of the second two you showed me are the exact images I am looking for. Could you upload them to the wikia and tell me where you found them?Blondie77 (discusión) 23:14 13 sep 2017 (UTC) Thank You Reply Thanks for taking the images and putting them on my talk page and for telling me how you got them. Blondie77 (discusión) 23:58 13 sep 2017 (UTC) Sobre Kekkei Mōra Hola Nus, como no pudimos terminar la discusión sobre los Kekkei Mora ayer me gustaría que pasarás por el chat cuando puedas para finiquitar dicho tema, he encontrado información relevante y pienso que hay que arreglar esa información. Saludooss--Dariel Senju (discusión) 12:37 16 sep 2017 (UTC) Re:Mensaje de administración Hola Obscure, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, espero que tu también. Debido a mi nula actividad, me parecería descaro seguir con los cargos tan importantes que poseo y efectivamente alguien podría hacer mejor uso de ellos. Espero que esta nueva re-estructuración traiga nuevos aires a la wiki y estaré pendiente de ayudar en lo que me sea posible, saludos. pd: genial que hayan vuelto las discusiones, me siento en casa. Chat Hola Nus, agradecería que entraras al chat cuando puedas para tratar un tema. Saludooss Malas Ediciónes Recientemente el usuario Edusanfer regresó a la actividad, sin embargo ha estado haciendo malas ediciones. Sería bueno que Dariel, a quien ya le avisé, ó tu revisen sus ediciones y le den un aviso si lo consideran oportuno. Saile aipas (discusión) 05:54 5 oct 2017 (UTC) Mensaje Buen día Nagato, aprecio que con el paso del tiempo el recuerdo de uno quede intacto entre la comunidad. El tiempo sigue su transcurso, y no espera a nadie, es la más independiente de las variables, me registré en esta enciclopedia hace casi 5 años y estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho, aprendí muchas cosas, conocí muchas personas, viví muchas experiencias, fui testigo de como esta enciclopedia creció, afortunadamente puedo decir con toda tranquilidad que contribuí con mi granito de arena, ocupé muchos cargos, discutí muchas polémicas e invertí tiempo haciendo lo que me gustaba. Lastimosamente como te mencioné renglones atrás, el tiempo no perdona y la persona crece en conjunto con sus responsabilidades, que van abarcando más y más tiempo, la generación de editores a la que pertenezco hizo un cambio radical en la comunidad y ya muchos abrieron paso a los editores de una nueva, ahora es mi turno de abrir esa puerta, para que llegue gente mejor y que Naruto Wiki siga creciendo, en alguna parte de mi memoria quedará plasmada. No siendo otro el motivo me despido, la enciclopedia está en buenas manos. Saludos. 23px|link=Usuario_blog:Fuego 013/Iwagakure'David Senju23px|link=Usuario_blog:Fuego 013/Iwagakure 01:54 15 oct 2017 (UTC) Kurama Era para decirte que no alteres los cambios hechos en kurama. Foro Hola Nus ¿podrías encargarte de crear el foro semanal del episodio de Boruto que salió hoy? Estoy algo complicado de tiempo, te lo agradezco. --Dariel Senju (discusión) 10:48 1 nov 2017 (UTC) Saludoss Hola Nus, cuanto tiempo amigo, he entrado a la wiki hoy y he visto muchos cambios positivos, salvo obviamente la falta de editores. He estado leyendo por alli y muchos de los de mi camada ya han abandonado el wiki, Alberto por ejemplo. Solo les deseo mucha suerte a ti y a Dariel, gracias por quedarse y cuidar del lugar al que llamé hogar por mucho tiempo, donde hice mis primeros amigos y me adentre en el gran mundo del anime (acompañado por el Gaming). Saludosss PD: Muestrale este mensaje a D. Nadie. (discusión) 06:50 13 nov 2017 (UTC) Página a color Nus, cuando puedas pasame la página 165 del volumen 47 del manga a color, quiero compararla con la que yo tengo, gracias. --Dariel Senju (discusión) 14:06 15 nov 2017 (UTC) Another Request Could you upload the images of Ino Yamanaka from Boruto episode 33 on the wikia or send them to me the way you did the last time?Blondie77 (discusión) 03:20 16 nov 2017 (UTC) Imagenes y ediciones Hola, que tal? gracias por el mensaje de edicion lo voy a tomar en cuenta, pero necesito saber o que en ayudes en como puedo subir las fotos y que sean de formato PNG..pues soy nueva en esto y no se como hacerlo... Saludos AriaAria33blaze (discusión) 21:00 6 dic 2017 (UTC) Ediciones '''HOLA Nus es que queria preguntarme si estoy editando mal o estoy haciendo algo mal : Monkey d nail (discusión) 18:12 3 ene 2018 (UTC)Monkey D nail Sobre reversiones ::Hola, no entiendo bien el porqué de la reversión de los cambios que realicé en el artículo Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Puedo entender que algo de la información que modifiqué y agregué pueda ser sometida a cambios, (la wiki participamos todos y por lo tanto es mutable) pero no entiendo porque realizó una reversión total y radical. Por lo que se me vienen varias preguntas ¿Es necesario estar registrado para que permanezcan los cambios? ¿Es necesario proponer mis cambios en algún apartado? ¿NO es posible modificar estos artículos? ¿Podría usted ayudarme, así puedo contribuir correctamente a la Wiki? Desde ya gracias, entiendo cualquier negativa relacionada a tiempos. ---- ::Hola, me he registrado como me has aconsejado, y re-edite manualmente para no afectar a ningún código que elimine las referencias como me lo solicitaste. No entiendo porque revertís mis ediciones en el artículo Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, podrías dejar al menos un comentario en la revisión de la edición para entender en que estoy "fallando". En Wikipedia de donde vengo, creo que los usuarios configuran bots que revierten automáticamente, me imagino que esta ocurriendo lo mismo. La información que agregué a mi parecer está bien realizada, es más realice enlaces a otros artículos de la Wiki. Me incomoda estar explicando cada edición que haga, pero entiendo que esto va a mejorar a medida que nos conozcamos y sepamos como trabajamos cada uno. Saludos. ::PD: ¿Donde puedo personalizar mi firma? --Chapita2018 (discusión) 01:12 13 ene 2018 (UTC) ---- ::Bueno, primero que nada gracias sobre lo de las plantillas, desconocía esa herramienta y es muy útil. Creo que crearé una plantilla de no firmado por que la quise utilizar y parece que no existe. Me gustó lo que agregaste al artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Modo_Sabio_de_los_Seis_Caminos&diff=659629&oldid=659627 algo así quería agregar. Entiendo que existen otros artículos donde se detallan más a profundidad lo acontecido en el arco vs. Momoshiki y lo que edité ayer me pareció una edición menor. Sin embargo así como quedó también esta bueno. En Wikipedia suelo utilizar las páginas de discusión de los artículos ante situaciones de discrepancia, pero por lo que veo acá no hay tantos editores y puede que se pierda mi comentario. Y en los chat por lo que estuve frecuentando hablan sobre otros tópicos y probablemente ocurra lo mismo. Ante otra novedad, ¿te parece bien que lo hablemos por acá? 18:59 13 ene 2018 (UTC) :: hola Edición Hola Nus, te escribo para informar que agregué información en el artículo de Katasuke Tōno. 00:37 5 mar 2018 (UTC) (discusión) 00:28 3 feb 2018 (UTC) Hola! Envie información para es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto:_Naruto_Next_Generations_(Anime) , no es importante la información del staff del anime :O ?? Saludos! 'KikoNaruto (discusión) 19:07 3 feb 2018 (UTC)KikoNarutoKikoNaruto (discusión) 19:07 3 feb 2018 (UTC)' Episodios Hola Nus, como verás en el título te escribo para informarte a cerca de los episodios que renombraste, en el caso del episodio 46 la traducción que tiene es la correcta; y en el caso del episodio 47 acepto que hayas cambiado la traducción y por si quieres saber de donde la he sacado, pues de la página de facebook de la wiki :v 00:37 5 mar 2018 (UTC) 20:42 3 mar 2018 (UTC) 20:19 3 mar 2018 (UTC) Edición : Hola... ¿Como estas?. soy nuevo y vi que borraste una de mis ediciones. y me preguntaba ¿por que? solo quiero que me des un consejo por si lo hice mal.JoseMiguelGR (discusión) 21:30 15 mar 2018 (UTC) : Hola... ¿Como estas?. soy nuevo y vi que borraste una de mis ediciones. y me preguntaba ¿por que? solo quiero que me des un consejo por si lo hice mal.JoseMiguelGR (discusión) 21:36 15 mar 2018 (UTC)